


Detroit: Become Kinky

by Deviant_and_Delighted



Series: Detroit Become Kinky 2019 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Corset, Costumes, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Cuttledick, Edging, Feet, Fisting, Frotting, Hair Pulling, Hate fucking, Knifeplay, Lingerie, Masks, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Shibari, Shotgunning, Strength Kink, Sumo is a good boy, Suspension, Telepathy, Wax Play, Wholesome, collaring, formal wear, happiness, hot dogging, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_and_Delighted/pseuds/Deviant_and_Delighted
Summary: 31 days of kink exploration with our Detroit boys, this one has up to day 26. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Wax Wax Baby

“I don’t understand what you are asking of me.” Niles stated flatly while meeting the gaze of their Detective. The Android had been partnered with him for just over seven months and had yet to become Deviant like their predecessor.

Their yellow LED was met by a scoff as Gavin crossed his arms, “You’ve got to be kidding me. I want to take you home with me tonight. I’m tired of seeing you charging here like some oversized cell phone.”

“I don’t require comfort, Gavin…”

“Do you think I give a phck?”

Niles was curious as to what he was trying to ask them, and looked over to Connor while he chatted idly with the Lieutenant. The RK900 tilted their head before gray eyes flicked back to the scruffy caffeine junkie, “Fine. I will come home with you.”

Gavin considered this to be a small victory as he smirked; too many ideas passed through his mind as he walked away, wanting to get his Android feeling. Niles was left standing there in the breakroom with their bottle of Thirium.

Tina snorted somewhere behind them, “Looks like Gavin finally wants to bang you.”

“I don’t believe he has the guts to shoot me.”

“You have too much to learn.” she said before they felt her pat them on the back, “Just be gentle with him.”

Their LED flickered red as they remembered the time they sprained Gavin’s hand while pulling him into the car after a mission. Niles was still pretty guilty after that.

An alert brought them out of their thoughts and they walked away, seeing Gavin drinking his umpteenth cup of coffee that day. Niles sometimes wondered how he didn’t just vibrate into a new dimension with how hopped up on caffeine he got sometimes.

The metallic tang of Thirium washed over them as they gulped down the last of the cerulean fluid, tossing the bottle in the marked recycling bin for Thirium containers.

  
_Time to work again…_

* * *

The end of the day was more eventful than Niles would have ever thought it could be. They’d been driven home by Gavin and bombarded by the sight of three fluffy cats mewling at their feet when they stepped through the door. Their LED cycled yellow as they picked up a white and brown Maine Coon, “How fluffy.”

“That’s Scotch.”

“Scotch?” they asked while reading the cat’s collar, “Oh. Butterscotch.”

The Detective soon lifted the cat out of his hold and walked away, “Go to the master bedroom and wait for me. I need to...ah...Take care of things.”

Niles nodded and did as they were told, going into the room. There was a scent they could not place hanging in the air like a miasma. It was not unpleasant. Just _natural_. It made them think of how Gavin smelled when he pulled a double shift.

The Android slipped out of their coat and hung it in the closet, looking around at things afterwards. They were curious about things, but didn’t want to impede on Gavin’s life before now.  
“Are you alright?” Gavin asked while stepping into the room carrying a long candle.

Niles tilted their head as they scanned the candle he held, finding it to be a sweet jasmine scented candle, “Is that a gift for Tina?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “No, this is something I want to try. Go sit down and take off your shirt.”

The Android was utterly confused by this request as they walked over to the bed. It took a few minutes for Niles to undo the buttons on their shirt, as they had little experience with removing their clothes.  
Gavin just stood by him with the candle, looking impatient. He sighed softly and set it aside, “Let me do it.”

Niles froze up when his hands pressed against the Android’s chest, and they soon found themselves looking up into Gavin’s eyes. They could smell the coffee lingering on their breath and was oddly _fascinated_ by it.

Niles looked down at their body once their shirt was removed and tossed aside. They squeaked when Gavin suddenly pushed him back, having them lay down so he could sit on the Android’s lap.  
“D-Detective－”

“Shh...I know you’ll enjoy this…”

Their gray eyes widened as they saw the Detective lighting the candle he held, and now they were beginning to panic, believing that Gavin was indeed going to burn him like he always threatened when angry.

Red walls suddenly came up in Niles’ vision as the Android saw wax beginning to pool on the top of the candle. They broke through the walls and began panting heavily as they grabbed Gavin’s hands and kept him from burning them alive. This led to wax droplets splattering over their chest, with several landing on their now sensitive chest sensors. The lewd noise that escaped him then made Gavin smirk, “Well. I didn’t think you would become Deviant from just that.”

“I-I thought that you were going to burn me!”

“I’m an asshole, sure, but I wouldn’t invite you here just to hurt you.”

Niles nodded, looking to the candle before they smiled, “I trust you.” More droplets fell onto their chest, causing pleasing shudders to pass through them as their back arched up against the warmth of the wax. Their eyes fluttered shut as another moan filled the air. It was nothing more than a soft gasp at this point, but Niles didn’t care.

Gavin was enjoying this just as much as Niles was, as it was going far better than he expected when he first got the idea. People said that Androids could Deviate during times of great emotion, but this was far different than he knew. The Android under him squirmed and moaned helplessly, his face and chest being dusted blue as he enjoyed himself.

It was an experience he wished to keep for himself, and he wouldn’t let anyone else take the Android’s affections.

They were_ his._

Niles laid there with a gentle smile as he kept going, dripping wax here and there. The Android relaxed after a while, looking up at Gavin with an expression that made him melt inside.  
The night passed with this intimacy, and they found themselves getting more into it. Niles picked at the dried wax as they spoke, “I still don’t understand the point of this…”  
“It’s just a little something something I wanted to try.”

“Right…” the Android pulled a chunk of wax off of their chest and placed it aside, “May I try with you?”

Gavin blushed, “Oh? Uh...Shit. Yeah, go for it.” he handed them the candle like a baton before pulling away and pulling his shirt off, the Android was met with the scarred and battered flesh of a hard living man. Gray eyes trailed over his body before their free hand found itself resting against his chest.

They traced a bullet scar on Gavin’s side, examining it like one would prized livestock. Niles was curious about how he survived such a wound, as the Detective’s health was not what it should have been nowadays, even with Niles’ interference.

“Stop it.” he grunted while nudging their hand off, “It tickles.”

“You are ticklish?”

“Don’t you dare tell anyone…”

Niles nodded, giving him a reassuring smile before he had him lay where they had been moments before, “You have my word.”

Gavin grumbled something as he rolled over onto his back, showing more scars while he got comfortable, “Whatever. Just make sure you aren’t too close with that candle.”

The Android nodded even though Gavin couldn’t see it. After this they lifted the candle, only to stop just before the wax dripped, “Gavin, you’re an idiot.”

“What?”

“Scented candles aren’t good for this.”

Gavin rolled his eyes before pointing, “Go grab that tall candle over there then. It’s unscented soy.”

Niles leaned over and grabbed it, lighting it using the other candle, “Right.” they settled down by his side and let the new candle burn, watching the wax on top melt. Their hand shook a little before they raised it and let the wax drip down over his back.

The delighted sounds Gavin let out were like music to their ears, and soon Niles was dripping a waxy heart over his back, “Are you enjoying this, Detective?”  
“Mm~”

“It’s good to hear that.” they responded before they continued, having fun in covering him in little patterns of wax. The shuddering moans of their partner didn’t even register in their mind as they continued. It was just part of the whole thing.


	2. Caught Watching

It was another boring day of paperwork and chit chatting with the Lieutenant. Connor was rather pent up after a string of stressful cases, but wouldn't dare go to Hank for help.

He wanted nothing more than to get off, as it would clear his head for coming cases.

"Hey son," Hank began while offering some files, "Take this to the archive room, will ya?"

The Android slid the stack of papers over to himself as he pushed away from the desk and stood, "Yes Lieutenant."

He grunted in acknowledgement before turning back to his work. They were both stressed out.

Connor just sighed softly, gritting his teeth and bearing the stress. His LED was cycling on red as he walked away, feeling as though he wanted to just break something and scream his frustrations to the world.

The RK800 couldn't do that though, as he would be punished more severely than if Hank did the same thing.

His thoughts were drawn away from that though, as he came upon a sight he didn't expect.

In the archives room his upgraded counterpart was currently being ridden by Gavin like it was going out of style. The RK900 was flushed and needy, leaning against the table while Gavin clung to them.

"Good boy...You feel so good…" the Detective gasped out, "Oh phck~"

Connor nearly dropped the files he carried as he stood in the doorway. The sounds of skin slapping against Plastimetal went straight to his x5775. The Android was soon feeling overheated as his biocomponent came online.

He looked down, feeling flustered as he backed away and began to rub at himself while he kept watching them.

From where he was he could see the sheen of sweat glistening on Gavin's back and hear the gasping words of the other Android. It felt like he was participating in forbidden taboo. Connor never wanted it to end however.

"Don't hold back...You can come…"

"But Gav~"

"Shh…"

Connor shuddered, his legs feeling weak until he had to lower himself to his knees. One hand pressed against the ground with the files while the other dipped into his jeans to rub at himself again.

He could still see them, but silently hoped that they couldn't see him. He was so wrong.

Niles was incredibly perceptive and only smirked as they shifted and began to thrust up into Gavin, grasping onto his hips while the Detective melted in delight.

"Oh phck! Faster~"

Niles buried a hand in Gavin's hair, tugging him down as they kissed sloppily. Gavin made lewd noises as he clung to his lover.

From where he was, Connor could see the pulsing lights of Niles' x5692 during the moments when it wasn't balls deep in the Detective. He watched it in awe, wishing he could feel it inside him in that moment.

A few minutes passed before Gavin suddenly cried out in delight, but it was muffled when Niles' hand clapped over his mouth. Connor shuddered, muffling a strangled moan of his own as he came. The Android was left shuddering, his body overheating before he collapsed.

Gavin laid on Niles in a daze, panting heavily as blue tinged come dribbled out of him, "Mm~That was so good…”

Connor blushed when he was suddenly confronted by the shocked stare of Gavin when he got up, “Oh phck...how long you been there?”

“He’s been watching since you began riding me.” Niles stated plainly, their smirk clearly seen.

The RK800 was far too embarrassed to say anything as he ran, leaving the files so he could go clean up.


	3. Knifing Me Softly

The scraping sound of metal always seemed to get to Silas in the best way. He never understood it personally. He was just sadistic that way. The RK800 grinned as he held the knife up, “Come now Allen, you wanted this…”

The muffled noises that came from his partner only made him grin as he walked towards the man. He was tied to the bed in his apartment using the collection of belts that he had just lying around.

He scraped the blade he carried along the metal headboard, smirking down at his prey while he did, “You’ve always wanted this…”

Silas leaned in and ran the blade up the middle of Allen’s chest, watching as his skin trembled at the cold steel. He seemed almost like he was cringing back from the whole situation.

Allen let out something muffled, and this irritated the Android enough to tear off the duct tape. The Captain cursed and turned away from him, “What the fuck is wrong with you Silas! You’ve never been like this before!”

The RK800 only grinned as he went to straddle him, grinding back against him even as he tried to not grow hard from the domination. His gaze followed Allen’s as he leaned in and brushed the knife over his shoulder. This time he grit his teeth, letting out a pained sound through clenched teeth as he was cut by the blade.

The small trail of blood that began to trickle down made him run. His LED glowed a soft white color, which wasn’t seen in many Androids. He was just unhinged enough for the LED to malfunction.

Allen glared up at him while he sat there, “You’re going to be scrapped for this.”

“Oh, I’d love to see them try…” Silas hissed while he trailed the knife over his other shoulder, making a matching incision. He lifted the knife and dragged it over his tongue.

The coppery taste that met his sensors made his mind hazy with sick arousal. Allen’s taste was unmistakable, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Don’t do that.”

“Hmm? Taste you?” he asked while leaning in, “Oh please...that’s not the worst thing that will happen tonight…”

“What? You gonna kill me or something?”

Silas only made a sound in his throat before he began grinding back against his lap, enjoying watching him squirm. Allen’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a shuddering moan as it all began to get to him.

He was fully hard and the Android could easily slip on, but he wasn’t here for that. He was here for another form of pleasure.

“Beg for me Allen…” he hissed while his knife trailed over his chest again, actually cutting a bit of the hair that grew there. The knife was freshly sharpened before Silas kidnapped him after all. He wanted this to be a special occasion after all.

No one could expect such a thing to happen like this. He was just acting on a whim that had been buried at the back of his mind for so long now. The top dog “Swaddy” would finally be able to experience the lustful fantasy that he had told Silas about before the RK800 had Deviated out of spite for Amanda.

He shook his head to clear those dark thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Silas tilted his head and faked a sweet smile that Allen knew so well, “So...what do you want your Swat Mommy to carve into your chest…?”

“Ca-carve…? What?”

He covered his mouth with his free hand as he set to his work in silence. His maniacal giggling filled the air not long after as he covered Allen in shallow cuts and longer scrapes.

His partner could handle it even if he didn’t act like it. The knife was just too sharp to just be used to tease him. Silas wanted him to remember the occasion so he wouldn’t just forget about how his partner felt about things on his end.

Soon Allen was bucking his hips lightly, thrusting against Silas’ rump as pre spurted onto his cheeks, “F-fuck...If you’re going to draw...at least give me something to do…”

The Android rolled his eyes before he lifted himself and sat back, letting his partner penetrate him. He grimaced a bit as he began moving his hips, stimulating himself.

Allen’s back arched and he let out a strangled moan, “Oh fuck…”

“Don’t you dare complain about this!” he snapped.

“N-no! You feel great!” his partner spat back, “I-I just didn’t expect you to be so  _ textured _ …”

Silas just rolled his eyes while he began working to get them both off, failing to enjoy the whole thing. He just went back to scraping the knife over his skin before he turned so that he was facing away from Allen and began to cut a heart into his inner thigh.

“F-fuck~Not there!”

“Why not? You’re  _ mine _ . No one else owns you!”

“You’re a fucking maniac!” he spat before the RK800 clenched down on him, causing Allen’s body to arch up from the bed as he cried out in delight. Silas clung to him as he nearly lost his balance, shocked that it didn’t take much for him to go off like that. The Android looked back at him and saw that Allen was now flushed and needy, watching him with hungry eyes.

“What? You expecting an encore or something?” 

His partner only grinned before he began to thrust up into him, causing the Android to drop his knife as he held onto his thighs. Brown eyes fluttered shut as he found him pounding against a band of sensors that were sending pleasant tingles through his body.

Silas’ eyes fluttered shut as a hot feeling began to build in his core, making his body tingle. He just let Allen keep this up now, wanting to see where it all went.

His lips parted and a distorted sound escaped him. This made his partner laugh softly, “How cute…”

“Not cute…” he groaned, “Fuck you…”

“Already one step ahead of you.”

He grimaced then, looking back at him while a cerulean blush dusted his face, “Is this what pleasure feels like…?”

“Yeah. You’re doing so well.”

Silas just looked away again, holding onto his thighs again. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing, but was finding this “pleasure” to be something he wouldn’t want to give up anytime soon.

His eyes went wide as something hot painted his insides, and then a blue tinged substance spurted from his own x5775. The Android looked at it all in shock before he looked back.

“Allen? I seem to be malfunctioning…”

His partner just laughed, “That’s not a bad thing this time around.”

Silas turned back to look at the Thirium substance, his lips pursing in thought before he gasped out. Allen was already ready for another round...


	4. Will It Fit?

It was Silas’ turn to be the one tied down and helpless after what he’d done the previous weekend. The RK800 just glared up at Allen in a rage while he gnawed at the rubber gag ball stuffed into his mouth.

“Mm~I think I’ll keep you like this until you learn to obey.” he cooed while walking around the bed to get a better view of his catch.

Allen did the same to Silas as he’d done to him, as he’d gone and put an Android-safe sedative into his Thirium and carried him off after he collapsed. The other guys didn’t mind, as he’d explained the whole situation to them beforehand. They knew that he was going to be deep in crazy that night.

Silas’ eyes narrowed as he approached the bed and lubed up his hand, “You know...I’m happy that you’re an Android. You wanna know why?”

The Android just rolled his eyes, obviously scoffing at the question. That scoff was met with Allen’s smirk as he suddenly leaned in and began probing at his rear port, “You won’t be laughing later...I wanna make you scream.”

Silas honestly didn’t believe that he could do anything that the Android couldn’t handle. He was too stubborn to expect what would come later. Allen reached out and removed his gag then, wanting to hear him.

His body stiffened up as Allen’s breach him with a finger, a small  _ pop _ being heard before he looked away, “Don’t get cocky...I knew you would do that.”

“Oh, I’m not going to use my cock tonight…”

He grimaced as another finger joined the first, “Oh, ha ha. What are you planning?”

“Do you really think that I would actually tell you?” he asked while pressing another finger in and probing about, shocked by how tight he was after all their fun. He watched his red LED as he managed to get the rest of his fingers in, taking a few minutes before making a fist.

Silas tried in vain to deny that this was feeling good, and hid his LED was it began to turn white. He screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, looking away from his partner.

“I’ll take care of you...don’t worry…”

The RK800 made a noise as he began to press his fist into him, his eyes going wide as his back arched, “O-oh~”

“Shh...I got you...just relax…”

His noises filled the air while Allen moved in a small bit more, spreading the lube around so things were less dry. He watched Silas’ expression from between his thighs, grinning when he saw that his partner was blue in the face.

“Please...faster…”

Allen just laughed before he began to pull out, watching as the Android clenched to try and keep him in. His LED was flashing and he was moving against him in need. This made him smile before he took hold of his x5775 and began stroking him off, watching as pre dribbled down.

“Such a needy boy…”

Silas didn’t respond to that, only crying out with he thrust his fist in, and Allen could see the curve of his knuckles against the Android’ stomach. He smiled at this before he continued, just listening to the lustful cacophony.

"Who does this belong to?" Allen then asked, earning a confused look from Silas.

"Who owns what?"

"Who owns you?"

Silas thought about it before he spoke, "Technically you do?"

"Good boy. That's what I wanted to hear…" Allen whispered before he suddenly got rough with him. He stroked him off at the same pace he explored his insides, and soon spurts of blue tinged cum was being milked from him as he squirmed in bed. Allen just grinned, watching him come undone. Allen would be sure to reward him for such a great reaction, though for now he would just milk him for everything he had...


	5. Needy Needy Boy

Connor came out of the restroom drying his hands off, he was utterly aroused after watching Niles and Gavin together. He wanted to deal with his feelings in other ways than such strange ways, but couldn’t find another way to deal with them.

“Connor! I was wondering where you ran off to.” Hank bellowed from his desk while he stood.

The Android gave a little wave, his LED flickering as they exchanged genuine smiles, “Good afternoon, Lieutenant. Sorry. I got carried away coming back from the archives room.”

He saw Gavin and Niles coming out and the RK900 gave him a knowing smile before he spoke, “Your partner helped us find some files we needed for our current case.”

“Oh. That was nice of him.” Hank commented before taking a sip of his coffee, “Are you feeling alright?” he asked once Connor was back at the desk.

“I am feeling perfectly fine.” the Android responded while leaning over the desk to see what Hank was working on.

“Geez, get over here if you’re going to do that.” he grumbled.

He nodded and rounded the desk, coming to stand behind the chair with his hands resting on the back of it. He could smell the mixture of coffee and the last traces of whiskey on him. The Android shifted forward and smiled as he took in his scent.

What he didn’t expect was that he would soon become aroused again. The Android flushed a small bit and was soon forced to begin rubbing against the chair to keep himself from going away to relieve himself. Hank noticed pretty quickly, but didn’t think that Connor meant anything with it.

The RK800 seemed to just keep rubbing on his chair, staring into space while he stood there.

Hank just rolled his eyes and got back to work. He knew that the Android was fully equipped after Connor got shot in the stomach and he had to stem the bleeding until help came. What he didn't know was if Androids felt arousal.

In the meantime Connor was just rubbing away, making the chair creak a bit as he quickened his pace. Hank looked up and saw that his eyes were fluttering and his tongue was hanging out. Soft moans were escaping him and soon he was clutching onto the chair and shuddering all over.

He leaned back against the desk as he panted heavily. His face was flushed and he seemed oblivious to everything that just happened. Hank just stared at him in silence.

"Feelin' better?"

Connor looked down at him in shock before he looked utterly mortified. The Android covered his face and backed away, "O-oh shit... I'm so sorry about that…"

Hank made a face before he sighed, "Don't apologise... It's just your body telling you what you want."

Connor took a moment before he moved forward and embraced him, "Th-thank you…"

The Lieutenant took a moment before he embraced him again, holding him there, “It’s alright...I got you.” he pet his back, “If you’d like...I will show you simple things to help you out with this issue.”

“I understand…” he murmured while looking over, “Please tell me everything you know.”

He smiled gently, “That’s the plan, kiddo. First thing’s first. Don’t _ ever _ do that again.”

Connor nodded, looking down, “Yes, Lieutenant.”


	6. Hung Up On You

Niles never knew what led to situations like this. The two of them were having another of their more exploratory nights, and the RK900 was now staring up at a strange assortment of straps hanging from a broad spreader bar in the living room of Gavin’s home.

Four padded cuffs hung there as well and the Android kept looking at it while Gavin showered. They didn’t know if this was for them, or for Gavin. They were not opposed to it, though they really wanted to see their partner strung up.

It took some time before Gavin came out wearing only a towel. He was dried off and ready, but was looking to the Android to gauge their reaction to everything, “So...what do you think?”

“I don’t know yet…” they murmured.

Gavin nodded before he dropped the towel, presenting himself to Niles, “That doesn’t matter now, will you help me get up here?”

Niles nodded and went to lift him up, having him hold onto the spreader bar as they went to secure his ankles. They supported his back with their body as they secured his wrists, “There we go…”

Gavin squealed when he felt the Android back away and he began to hang for real. The weight made his gut clench up, but soon he was able to calm down. Feeling Niles’ hands on his inner thighs helped relax him as well.

“Is there anything else I need to get?”

He looked to them, “There is a pair of masks sitting on my bed. Go get them.”

The Android nodded and went to go get them. There was a pair of cat masks. One was a sleepy cat and the other was a screaming cat. They were confused by this choice as they pulled on the screaming cat mask, as it was the larger one. They walked out and went to stand by Gavin, “I found the masks, what do I need to do next?”

“Well, first you should get undressed, I know you like keeping your clothes neat and tidy.”

Niles thought about this before doing so, folding up their uniform and going to set it on the dining room table, “So...What acts am I supposed to do to you today? I know you can’t move in this position.”

Gavin only chuckled then, “I don’t know. Surprise me.”

The Android looked him over, their LED cycling yellow before they came up and grasped onto their partner’s thighs, “Fine…”

Their tongue brushed up between Gavin’s legs, teasing him the way they knew he loved it. The Detective’s body shuddered at this and Niles smirked, “I see what you’re doing…”

The Android moved in to take him into their mouth, lapping along his length. They listened to the noises of his lover, loving everything that happened. Gavin moaned in delight, weakly thrusting against them, “Come on...You gotta move...Please…”

Niles smiled before they bobbed their head, holding onto his thighs while they took them in. The Android was able to take him in completely, and soon they were going in faster.

Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut, and he let out soft moans the whole time. The feeling of weightlessness was exhilarating, though looking down made him feel a bit queasy

“Oh phck...I need you~”

The Android pulled off of him and couched wetly before they looked around at the spreader bar, “Is there a way to lower this?”

“Yeah...just turn that lever on top...just don’t let me hit the floor please.”

Niles followed his instructions and allowed their partner to be lowered until he was level with their waist, “There we go…”

Gavin looked up at them with a smile before Niles walked around to be in front of him. He looked up at them in confusion before the Android got a dominating look in their eyes, “Suck it.”

“What?”

“Did I stutter?”

Gavin blushed before he went to take the x5692 into his mouth, though he gagged after a few inches of the biocomponent. His eyes brimmed with tears when Niles grabbed his hair and pressed into his throat. It was quite a sight to see with his lights showing through Gavin’s throat and their partner was soon gagging around them.

Niles pulled out after a few moments, listening to Gavin cough and gasp for breath, “Oh? That’s a good look for you…”

“ _ Ph-phck... _ You didn’t have to choke me like that.”

“Yes...but we both know that you enjoy being choked…”

Gavin pursed his lips, “Yeah...I do…” he looked up at them and pouted, “Can we continue? I know you want me.”

“Right…” they said while rolling their eyes. Their hands came to rest on either side of Gavin’s head before they thrust back into him. It only took a few moments for him to relax his throat and the Android took their time enjoying Gavin. Their partner’s face and chest were flushed darkly by the time they came, and Niles pulled out at the last moment. The cum that painted Gavin’s face made him smile even more.

Gavin coughed a small bit, “I...I’m never going to get used to this taste…”

“We can always install a new flavor if you don’t like it…” Niles commented while going to clean his face off.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Their partner craned his neck to watch the Android walking away, “So I can get you to taste better?”

“Exactly. There is a shop that creates custom flavored lubricants that can be installed.” Niles looked back, “There could be that caramel flavor you enjoy.”

“Oh phck…”


	7. Feel Good

The precinct was quite empty that day, as most of the officers were out on patrols. The only ones who remained were Hank and Connor, and Gavin and Niles. The Androids were both in the middle of a software update after a small software breach earlier that week.

Niles was sitting at their desk with their head propped on his arms. They were far more graceful than Connor, as the RK800 was sprawled out on his desk, drooling on his arm.

Hank was in the breakroom drinking some coffee while Gavin walked around the office. The Detective was wanting to prank the sleeping Androids in some way before they were able to come out of stasis.

He grinned as he approached Niles’ desk, their LED flickering yellow as they picked up on his presence. The Android now appeared more relaxed, their head dipping down a bit before it finally dropped onto his arm.

Tina’s voice then filled the air, “Hey dipshit~I brought candy!”

Gavin flinched back from his Android and looked to her, “What? Candy?”

She gave him a small bag containing what looked like rock candy, “Here. Just give this to Niles when they wake up. It’s Thirium based.”

He nodded, going to read the label of the candy. What he didn’t realize was that his thumb was covering up one of the ingredients listed on the label.

‘_ Aphrodisiac: Use with caution _’

Gavin set the candies down and went to look at the sleeping RK800 as he began to stir. Connor sat back in his chair and stretched, wiping at the blue tinged drool covering his arm, “Strange…”

Niles came out of the stasis much more subtly, with him just sitting back in his chair and wiping his eyes.

“Hey sleepyhead...Tina got you both a treat.” he said while ripping open the packaging and offering the rock candy to Niles.

The RK900 took it into his mouth without scanning it and seemed to enjoy it as he lounged in his chair sucking on it, “Thanks Miss Chen…”

Connor looked so excited when Tina gave him a green one of the same treat, and he shoved it into his mouth with a happy noise. Both officers just sat back and watched them now, a mutual happiness that they’d come out of their updates unharmed.

Tina would never admit it, but she enjoyed having the RKs around. They were like big plastic toddlers sometimes, but were loyal without thanks. She was almost motherly towards Niles, and they were dealing with a lot more troubles than Connor.

Both Androids soon looked to the officers in confusion, “What was put in these exactly?”

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked.

Niles set the candy stick aside and cleared their throat, “That was tasty...but I...I feel a little weird now…”

Connor got up as well, rubbing his face, “I feel weird too…”

Gavin looked to Tina and saw that she had a knowing smile on her face. He leaned over and whispered, “What was in the candy…?”

“It was an aphrodisiac.”

The Detective cursed aloud before he saw that Niles and Connor were now staring at each other. Connor was all flushed and blue and seemed to be getting all flustered.

Niles was the same way and had already stood. Their eyes seemed unfocused as they moved towards the RK800. In a flash the larger Android had their predecessor pinned to his desk and was kissing him roughly.

Connor moaned in delight, getting closer to them and draping his arms around them. He looked so small under the RK900, and Gavin was shocked that the Androids were doing this without shame. Hell, he didn’t think that he would be so aroused by it.

Gavin and Tina could only sit back while the RKs went at it, and she looked over, "Do you think they even know what they're doing?"

"Niles does."

Tina nodded, looking back to the Androids. Niles had their hand down Connor's pants and was searching for something.

What they didn't expect was for them to suddenly jump back with a yelp. Connor was blushing vibrantly and covered his face with a hand, "S-sorry…"

"Shh... I'll take care of you…" they cooed while scooping Connor off his desk and carrying him off to one of the interrogation rooms.

Gavin and Tina exchanged curious glances before they followed the Androids, ducking into the viewing room to see just what was going on.

Niles was getting Connor undressed, revealing that he was actually wearing a plain white bra and CyberLife boxers. It seemed that the RK800 was hiding his own secrets.

Niles undressed as well, their x5692 already hard as they went to kiss him again, "Such a good boy…"

Connor blushed as he kissed back, letting Niles lift him onto the table and pull off his boxers. Connor was already slick and ready for him, "Are you...are you sure he'll be okay with this…?"

"I'll take any punishment he dishes out…" they replied while sliding two fingers into him, working them around while Connor melted in delight.

"You've never experienced this...huh…?" they asked, "Has Hank never shown you how good this feels…?"

"I... I'm too scared to ask…" he murmured before gasping out, "O-oh~"

"There we go…" they cooed while their free hand caressed Connor's cheek, "Do you want this…?"

"Y-yes!"

Niles smirked before their parted their predecessor's thighs again, holding them apart to examine what Connor had.

"Do tell me if it hurts. I'll stop."

"Don't stop."

Niles smiled before they shifted closer, nestling the head of their x5692 against Connor's heat. The Androids clasped a hand, their fingers intertwining before Niles eased in.

Connor's back arched and he cried out, clenching around Niles like a vice. The RK900 froze, just resting inside him, "Am I hurting you?"

The RK800 melted under him, moving his hips, "Don't stop…"

Niles smiled and nodded, resting their forehead against Connor's as they began rolling their hips, "You're doing good...just take it easy... I'll take care of you…"

Connor was teary-eyed already, but kept his cool beyond that. He whimpered a bit as Niles filled him, their biocomponent being much larger than anything he'd ever felt inside him. Though, anything was larger than his fingers.

The RK900 smiled sweetly as they went back to kissing him, coaxing Connor into opening his mouth to the kiss. The skin where they touched began to peel back and Niles spoke, _ 'Are you willing to feel something better…? _'

Connor nodded, squeaking when Niles suddenly lifted him off the table and practically pinned them against the mirrored wall. They leaned in and caught the caught the clasps of his bra and bit at them until they came undone.

Connor slipped his bra off and soon his small breasts were swallowed up by Niles' hands. His face and chest was pressed against the wall as the RK900 began to pound into him.

His moans and gasps filled the air as he was taken, with Connor fogging up the window.

Gavin backed up with Tina, nearly bumping into her as she watched intently, "Jesus phck…"

"I never thought that he had it in him…" Tina murmured while getting closer to the window to get a closer look, "Maybe I'll get a piece of him some time…"

Gavin just gave her a look, not knowing whether or not she was talking about Connor or Nines.

He looked away from her before he saw Connor orgasm. He just kind of spasmed against the mirror, moaning helplessly while Niles filled him. The Android drooled a bit, a hand going to hold his stomach, "N-Nines…"

He smiled and pulled out, watching as come gushed out of him. It was intense, but Gavin was used to the amount that his partner put out.

Connor was then lifted by Niles and laid on the table again, "You were so good…" they told him, "Just rest now…"


	8. Cream and Eggs

Nighttime made things strange in Gavin's apartment. Butterscotch and his mottled brown Munchkin named Bean were sprawled out on the livingroom cat tower. Niles was in stasis on the couch, their coat draped over their body.

Gavin was home from a double shift and took up his bed. It was a rule that Niles wouldn't bother him if he had an extra long shift so he could sleep, but this was a night he could have had help…

* * *

_ Gavin was walking around an abandoned building with nothing but a flashlight. He didn't know why he didn't have his gun, but he wanted to find his Android and get out of there. _

_ The floor creaked nearby and Gavin flinched, turning and shining the light in the direction of the sound. Niles was slowly getting to his feet, seeming like he was in low power mode. _

_ His body was slow and janky, and Gavin could hear audible ticking and whirring from where he was. _

_ "Nines! There you are!" He blurted while rushing over, "What the phck's going on here?" _

_ Niles didn't respond to him as he looked up. _

_ Gavin woke up then, finding Niles looming over him. The Android seemed peaceful as they stroked a hand through Gavin's hair, "Good morning sweet pea…" _

_ He relaxed upon seeing their face and reached up to cup their cheeks, “Nines...I had a terrible dream…” _

_ The RK900 nodded, leaning in and holding him, “I know you did...I could hear you from the living room…” he looked ashamed then, “I broke your one rule to check up on you…” _

_ Gavin ended up throwing his arms around his partner, burying his face in their neck, “Don’t leave me…” _

_ Niles nuzzled him, letting out a soft huff, “I will never leave you…” _

_ This sounded so much better than he could have ever expected, and Gavin cherished it more than he would ever care to admit. What he didn’t expect to happen was that the Android would begin kissing him then. _

_ He sank into this easily, though Niles was soon pinning him to the bed as they loomed over him. Gavin always felt safer around them, as the Android was not limited by human issues. _

_ This changed however, when Niles' mouth opened, their jaw opening more than it should have. Gavin felt a bit nauseated by the sight before Niles kissed him again, pressing their tongue into his mouth. _

_ It felt different, and was soon delving deeper than ever before. One of Niles' hands slipped into his pants and began teasing him into enjoying this. _

_ Gavin shuddered, moving against this as he began to shudder. His body was confused as to what to feel. He was enjoying the kissing and teasing from the Android, but he was still spooked by the dream. _

_ Gavin then felt something strange with them. Their tongue seemed to latch onto the walls of his throat as clots of _ something _ pressed into him. _

_ His struggles began again, with Gavin pushing against Niles during this. It was in vain and he could feel the heat building in his stomach. _

_ His hands moved to grasp onto his stomach, and he felt so upon feeling orbs collecting under the skin. _

_ A look showed that blue lights were collecting in his swelling stomach, and he now realized that Niles was filling him with their eggs. _

_ He shook, and that sick arousal began to build as he began rolling his hips to stimulate himself against Niles' hand. _

_ Niles shifted and went to press into him, their biocomponent seeming to change much like their tongue had as they moved inside him. _

_ Gavin's back arched as more eggs were pressed into him, creating pleasure as the large orbs rubbed past his prostate and stretched him out. He didn’t know why this was happening, and he couldn’t find a way to stop it, but he didn't want to. _

_ Some time passed before they pulled back, and Gavin ended up coming out of spite for the situation. Niles looked down at him with that same sweet smile they had shown him since the first day they both met. _

_ “N-Nines…” _

_ The Android was about to speak before a flash of pain hit Gavin’s face－ _

* * *

Gavin shot up in bed, sweating profusely and grabbing his face after Niles had slapped him, “Ack, what the phck!”

“You were having a nightmare.”

“So you _ slapped _ me?”

They made a face, “I did not enjoy hearing you scream.”

Gavin grimaced as he looked down at him, touching his stomach. There were no lights and he didn’t have any injuries. The only thing bothering him was that his inner thighs were wet and sticky with his come.

“Are you feeling alright?” Niles asked while he got up.

He just peeled out of his boxers and threw them into the nearby dirty clothes basket, “It doesn’t matter...just. Please don’t sleep in the living room anymore. I want you in bed with me.”

“But your ruleㄧ”

“Phck my rules...I need you here.”


	9. Bunny Boi

Halloween was still a couple weeks away, but none of the officers would be off to enjoy it. This led to Tina setting up a small get-together so that they could experience a costume party without all the worries that came during the holiday.

Niles and Connor were currently waiting outside Tina’s apartment while she and Gavin prepared the last bits of decor inside. Connor wasn’t wearing his costume yet, but had a bag slung over one shoulder while Niles was dressed up like a wolfman. He was wearing tattered clothes and had some extra hair on any skin that was showing.

Connor was a bit flustered about the outfit he’d bought with Hank, but he would change into it to match his partner. The thing wasn’t what he expected the Lieutenant to be into, but he wouldn’t question it.

“So what did Hank buy you?” the RK900 broke the silence with this, and Connor blushed vibrantly.

“He got me a costume…”

“Yes? But what is it?”

Connor shook his head, looking up at him, “I’ll change into it once we are allowed inside…”

A pair of goblins then approached the apartment, waving to the Androids. A scan showed that one of them was Chris, while the other was an officer that Connor was not too familiar with.

“It’s good to see you two out of your comfort zone.” Chris said while clapping a hand on Connor’s shoulder, “How are you feeling?”

“I am doing good. Miss Chen will be letting us in soon.”

As if on cue, the door opened and Tina waved everyone in. She was an undead maid with signs of attempted decapitation. Connor was surprised by the attention to detail while they walked in.

The apartment was decorated well, and there were plenty of treats for both humans and Androids. Connor found Gavin dressed as a slutty vampire and suddenly realized why he’d made Niles into a wolfman.

Connor soon approached Tina, “May I use your restroom...I need to change.”

“Of course. It’s at the end of the hall.” she said while pointing it out to him.

Connor nodded and went to change, taking some time to change into the lacy black corset with tutu and fishnet leggings with a spider web theme. He folded up his uniform and put it into the bag before he went to pull on the fuzzy bunny ear headband and the big fluffy pom pom tail. After this he began applying the Android safe makeup like he’d been taught.

Someone knocked on the door then, and Connor looked up, “Just a minute!”

“Do you need some help in there?” it was Hank.

The Android blushed a bit before he finished applying his black lipstick, “I’m done now…” he said before opening the door to him.

Hank was dressed as a maid, and actually rocked the outfit pretty well with his hair curled by Tina.

Connor was glad that his partner was more confident than he was, and soon looked down at himself, “How do I look?”

“You look great."

Connor stepped out into the hall and came out with Hank in front of them. Everyone looked over as the Android stepped forward and Gavin whistled, "Damn!"

This made him begin blushing as he looked to his coworkers, “Th-thanks…” he murmured while he sat down with Niles. They looked over and scanned him out of curiosity before they exchanged glances.

“You look nice tonight.”

The RK800 nodded.

They moved to interface with Connor, as the Androids got closer after they had sex previously. The other officers awwed at their intimacy before Gavin came over to retrieve his partner. The party was just that, and it was obvious that several people would be boning tonight.

Connor stayed sitting as everyone went to mingle amongst themselves, and he watched them in silence.

Tina took this chance to approach him, as she had not stopped thinking about what she saw with the Androids. She sat down by him, offering a fizzy Thirium drink, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am, though I do not know what to do.” he explained while taking the drink and taking a sip.

She offered him a hand, “I’ll show you a good time if you want.”

“A good time…?” he asked while allowing her to lead him into the master bedroom.

Tina shut the door behind him, latching it, “I saw you the other day...and I want to get a piece.”

Connor thought about it and blushed, “Oh...but I...I don’t have male biocomponents.”

“Do you really think I want that? You’re perfect how you are.”

He began to blush more, “O-oh...Okay.”

Tina watched him for a few minutes before she spoke, “Have you managed to have some fun before?”

“Fun? Oh...uh. Nines took my virginity.”

She nodded, knowing this already but not going to let him know that, “Not a bad choice. I hope they helped you learn about yourself.”

The Android only nodded before he spoke, “Yeah...I really enjoyed it. Though I feel bad about asking him for another time like that.”

“I could show you a good time. I have the means.”

“Oh? I’d like that.”

Tina smiled sweetly before she walked away and grabbed a box from inside her closet, “Right. I’m going to show you something that we’ll use at the end of the night.”

“Why wait?”

She opened the box and removed a soft pink double ended dildo, “Well...I don’t want to exhaust you when there’s a party going on.”

“That is a good point.” he murmured before leaning in and kissing her, “But I don’t tire easily…”

“You’re so surprising…” she cooed while burying a hand in his hair, “Maybe a quicky…” Connor was about to go after her when she suddenly pushed him against the bed and began rubbing at him, “Just relax...I’ll give you a good time.”

He let her do as she pleased, and soon he was beginning to squirm and gasp out as his body responded to this. His eyes fluttered shut and Tina moved between his thighs and pulled down his fishnet, knowing he wouldn’t appreciate having it ripped.

Connor cried out when her tongue pressed into him, and his legs hugged her closer. It seemed that he was still far too sensitive to outside stimulus.

She managed to get to where she could watch his face during, and pressed a small toy into him, "Scream for me... I know you want to."

It only took a few minutes before he cried out in delight, filling the air with metallic noises.

Outside she heard Gavin curse before the door was nearly burst in by Niles. They heard Connor's cry past the music and didn't know that it was from pleasure.

"Connor?!"

Connor's eyes went wide and he sat up, "I-I'm okay Nines!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes honey. It's okay."

The RK900 retreated from the door, trusting that their predecessor was safe with Tina.

Connor just laughed to himself as he laid back again, "They're such a sweetheart…"

"They really are."


	10. I Love to Hate You

"God, why are you always so annoying?!" Gavin spat while slamming Connor against the wall, "Shut the phck up!"

Connor was pale as he looked down at him, though it wasn't abnormal to have him getting incredibly pissed off at him for little things.

Unfortunately this anger brought things such as the rage boner that was currently pressed against Connor's leg as Gavin got closer, "Phckin' Androids… Always getting in my way…"

"May I help you with what's making you so stressed…?" Connor suddenly asked, his leg shifting slightly to rub at his erection.

Gavin grunted, letting out a high pitched noise, "Ph-phck you…" His eyes fluttered shut and he shifted a small bit, "Don't tell anyone about this...or I'll burn you."

Connor looked surprised before Gavin dragged him into the nearest men's room and shoved him into the last stall.

The Android stumbled and had to clutch onto the wall to keep his footing. Gavin was upon him before he could stop it, and was getting him to his knees, "Open your mouth."

Connor obeyed, and soon had Gavin jerking him forward by the hair and filling his mouth. He didn’t gag, and the Detective seemed happy about this as he began thrusting into him.

The Android found that he enjoyed being used to help people destress, but the angry look in Gavin’s eyes made him feel intimidated. He was just forcing Connor down on him as if he wanted to choke him.

The reality was that Gavin wanted to be in control for once. He was growling down at Connor while he fucked his mouth, hissing insults between his thrusts. It wasn’t long before he came, filling the Android’s mouth.

He swallowed it before Gavin asked him to, and soon he was jerking him to his feet and pressing him against the wall while he undid his pants, “You better not tell anyone…”

“I promise I won’t. You have my word.”

Gavin parted the Android’s thighs and pushed in, gasping at how real it felt, “You needy little bitch...You’re already so wet for me.”

“I’m self-lubricating, you know this.” Connor commented before he had fingers shoved into his mouth to shut him up.

“Shh!”

Connor just rolled his eyes before Gavin bent him back and began pounding into him with desperate neediness. He felt happy that he’d been able to get pleasure from multiple people recently, though he didn’t feel that this time was his favorite.

“Make noise for me...phckin’ tin can…” he pulled his fingers out before he jerked him forward by his hair and bit his throat roughly, sucking at him. The Android gasped out and his arms came around him as he grasped at his shirt.

“O-oh god...G-Gav! Faster!” he moaned out, his back arching while he began moving with him, hugging him with his thighs as he held onto him, “Take me~”

“That’s what I thought. You’re so slutty. I love it…” he growled into his ear before biting at the ear lobe, “My little slutty boy...Scream for me…”

Connor let out mostly rough noises before his body clenched around Gavin and he cried out in delight. The Detective rode through his orgasm, knowing that the Android would be spent after this. He ended up coming a few more times from how hard he was being squeezed, and watched as Connor went limp against him, obviously overstimulated.

He pulled out and let the Android slide down the wall, sitting there in a dead faint while come leaked from him. Gavin just smirked before he went to clean himself up and left the Android there, locking the stall so he wouldn’t be disturbed...


	11. Ballroom Blitz

It was strange being invited to an impromptu dress party in New Jericho. It was where CyberLife Tower was prior to the freedom of Android kind. Now Markus himself was standing in the precinct holding out an invitation to the two RKs.

Connor was wiggling in excitement as he took his invitation and immediately went and invited Hank as his plus one.

Niles wasn't as excited for this, as they were not into get togethers such as these.

"How formal do we have to be here?"

"Suits or dresses are fine."

Niles looked over to Connor, knowing he would end up wearing a dress, though they couldn't be sure until that happened.

They turned their attention back to Markus and flashed a smile, "I will be coming with my partner. Thank you."

The RK200 returned the smiled, "That's great news. We'll see you this weekend."

Niles nodded and watched him leave before they approached Gavin in the breakroom, "You are coming to a party this weekend."

Gavin squinted at him, "Um…"

They gave him a look, "It is not a debate. I need a plus one and you are my only choice."

"Fine. But you owe me."

"I'll fulfill that mirror fantasy you have."

Gavin grumbled at this, "Deal."

The Android only grinned before they went to get an appointment to get suits made.

* * *

Niles stood by while Gavin drank and chatted with some other humans there. They held a glass of sweetened Thirium and looked bored.

Connor had yet to show up, but the RK900 had been watching a woman in a sparkling blue dress the whole night. She was a beautiful little thing who was chatting with people and being adorable.

Hank was there, but he said that Connor took his own way there.

Niles looked to their partner laughing it up with the Lieutenant before he went to follow the blushing beauty.

"Good evening, darling. Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" They asked her.

"It's a bit boring...but I feel better now that you're here." She said while looking up at them through her lashes.

Niles blushed when she began playing with their tie, "I see...How unfortunate. Perhaps I could help your night get better?"

She giggled, "I'd like that. Follow me…"

They let her lead them along by their tie, pulling them into an elevator, "There are rooms we can use…”

Niles looked around at the mirrored elevator, feeling a bit intimidated by seeing themselves being led along by this dainty little thing like a beast. Their LED flickered a bit before she pulled him out once they had reached their floor, “Come now...It’s this way.”

“Okay…”

The woman led them into a nice bedroom with simple decor and a large mirror over the vanity near the bed, “Please get undressed, I want to see what I’m working with.”

Niles hesitated before doing so, looking to her while they stood there in only their boxers, “Okay. Here I am. What about you?”

She smiled sweetly before she began to do so, first starting by removing a carefully styled wig, “Of course.”

“Oh. Hello Connor.” they said once they realized that the woman was the RK800 in disguise.

He stuck out his tongue and them, “Oh shush. You knew.”

“I don’t scan everyone I meet anymore...so I didn’t.”

Connor neared him, gently caressing their cheeks with those perfectly manicured nails, “Good to hear I passed...now let me have my fun…”

He nudged them back so they sat on the bed before Connor went back to getting undressed, “I want you to be as wild as I’ve seen you be...Just lose yourself to the feelings and use me as your plaything.”

“I don’t understand.”

The RK800 shimmied out of his dress and showed that he was wearing a new set of lacy bra and panties, no longer wearing a more unisex design. He was truly enjoying his feminine features. Niles found this stunning to say the least.

He looked back at them and wiggled his hips a little, teasing them, "Who's my big man…? Are you enjoying the view…?"

Niles' eyes narrowed and he got up, going forward and rubbing against Connor's rump, "Don't tease me…"

"Oh? Are you going to punish me?" He cooed while rubbing back against them, "Good...I need it."

Niles just pinned Connor against the vanity instead, pulling his panties off and tossing them onto the bed before thrusting in. The noise Connor made was intense, but it let them know he enjoyed it.

"You've been practicing…"

"Well, it helps to help people destress… Though you're my favorite out of everyone."

Niles made a face before they began moving, "You're mine… Don't go to anyone else anymore. Come to me from now on.”

Connor only responded with a gasp, his body clenching around Niles as he hit the band of sensors connected to his pleasure receptors. He only sank back against them, watching the focused look Niles had from the mirror. They looked so dominating then, and it was a fun sight to see. His LED glowed a soft white and he began moaning involuntarily as Niles got faster.

“So good~Keep going~”

They just growled at him before a hand lifted Connor’s leg up and over their back so that there was plenty of room to take them. This led to the RK800 coming within moments as he was overwhelmed by Niles.

The RK900 filled them with waves of heat, just enjoying the connection between them as their body came down from its high. They sighed softly before finally pulling out and letting Connor down from the vanity, “Are you okay?”

“Just...great…”


	12. Lacy Babes

Niles and Connor spent the night together while the party was finishing up, just enjoying each other’s company. They chatted the night away and laid in bed while the television played something neither were paying attention to.

Connor was wearing just his under garments and the lacy stockings after they had sex the last time. He didn’t want to put the dress back on just yet, and just let Niles stroke his thigh while they talked.

There was a knock on the door and Connor called them in before Niles could stop it, and both were relieved to see that it was just Gavin. He just looked at them both, “Oh...did I interrupt anything?”

“No. We’re just hanging out...Do you need the bed?”

Gavin chuckled, “No...I’ll take that chair over there. I was just looking for you two. Hank went home earlier.”

Connor nodded, shooting his partner a text to let him know that he was safe, and the Lieutenant shot back a drunk text with several emojis obviously pressed on accident. There was a blurry pic of Sumo afterwards with Hank’s finger in the pic.

“He’s safe...that’s all that matters.” he sighed softly, looking over to the others, “Why aren’t you drunk?”

“Eh, not my thing. I only had a couple shots.” he waved a hand, “I’m hungry as phck though. I wasn’t into what was put out there.”

Niles looked over, concerned for him, “Do you want me to order room service?”

“I would like that...just make sure that it is human food. I can’t eat your blue stuff.”

They nodded, “Right. I’ll get onto that…”

* * *

The trio made their way back to Gavin’s home after the party, as Connor didn’t want to go home and bother Hank as he slept. Instead the Androids would spend more time together with Gavin being a sort of third wheel.

He didn’t really mind as long as no one expected him to go away.

Niles was delighted when Connor offered them a set of stockings, some soft blue ones. They didn’t know what to do with them, but soon pulled the stockings up, enjoying how they felt. The stockings were soft and silky against their skin, and soon Niles felt at ease with wearing them.

Gavin just watched the Androids try on stockings together, and wondered how Connor had so many. He wasn’t outwardly presenting as female after all. He hoped that the RK800 would eventually come out, as Gavin felt that it would give Connor more confidence.

“Are you enjoying what you see?” Connor suddenly asked.

Gavin blinked, realizing that he was just staring at them both, “Huh? Oh. Uh...kind of?” he pointed to a set of soft pink stockings, “I think that color would suit you more.” he suggested to Connor, “You have a warmer complexion than Niles.”

Connor turned and looked to them before he smiled and changed into them, “That’s so nice of you to point out, these are a gift I received from Tina. She didn’t need them after valentines’ day.”

Gavin baulked, not knowing that he had been talking to Tina about these things, “Oh? Did she use them?”

“No. They were in a sealed box with some lingerie.”

Niles perked up at this, “Oh? Is it cute on you?”

Connor chuckled, “I believe so, though it is heart themed.” he pat his chest, “I’ll probably need to up the size to a B so that things sit correctly.”

“Is that hard?” Gavin asked out of curiosity, “Otherwise don’t do that just for an outfit.”

Connor shook his head before he reached down and pressed in a panel hidden under his breasts, and they steadily filled with Thirium until they were a small B. Niles looked shocked by this and did the same, though they found that no panel existed on their body, “Strange...How big can they be…?”

Connor looked down, “I can go up to a DD, though that would obviously be hard to hide. Bs are not too bad in my opinion.” he smiled gently, “Would you like to feel…?” he asked while stepping closer to Gavin, “I don’t mind…”

The Detective hesitated before holding out a hand, though he looked awkward as a blush formed, “S-sure…”

His hand was soon greeted by soft and supple flesh, and he looked up to see Connor there. The Android was blushing softly and soon sat down in Gavin’s lap, “You’re very cute like this...you know that?”

Gavin looked up at him, “Don’t call me that…”

He tilted his head, smiling warmly. The Detective didn’t know how to feel about things, as Connor was still wearing the soft makeup from the party and looked very cute. He couldn’t stop himself from getting aroused from it all.

“Come now, Gav...We both know that you deserve to have some fun…” he teased while caressing his cheek, “I’m willing if you are~”

Gavin just shook his head, looking away, “I don’t know...Let’s wait for the right time…”

“I’ll respect your wishes…” Connor said before he leaned in and kissed Gavin’s forehead, “But don’t wait as long as you did last time. I wouldn’t want to repeat history with your angry libido.”

Gavin just rolled his eyes and looked away, “Yeah, whatever.”


	13. Chilly Day

Gavin was having one of those days. He was utterly pissed off by everything and went through Hell that day. The Detective just wanted to scream and destroy everything in sight.

He got home late, soaked from the rain, and utterly furious. Niles was sent home early after he malfunctioned, so it was just Gavin dealing with the storm traffic.

Gavin was shaking like a leaf and his teeth were chattering as he moved inside and went to shower away the woes of that day. He needed to destress and he was sore and probably getting sick. He’d been sneezy and his throat felt thick for the past few hours.

The hot water that hit him felt like heaven itself was opening for him, and he went to sink into it as the jets massaged his sore back. The Detective groaned softly, closing his eyes and leaning into the wall.

“Oh phck…”

* * *

Niles stayed out of Gavin’s view the entire time he’d gotten ready for the shower, and got Connor ready for what they planned. Several soft smelling candles were already burning around the room, making it soft and relaxing.

Connor wore his pink set of heart-themed lingerie under one of Gavin’s robes so it didn’t stand out. He’d come over earlier after Niles had called telling him that his partner was having a bad day.

The RK800 settled down on the edge of the bed just as Gavin came grumbling after the bathroom, trudging along like he was dragging weights. He laid in bed without noticing either of the Androids there.

Niles smiled gently as he moved to begin petting Gavin’s hair, “Good morning kitten…”

“It’s not morning…” he croaked, “I’m so tired…”

Connor neared, gently stroking a hand up Gavin’s stomach, feeling him shiver, “We know that...but we have a plan to help you destress…”

“Nah...too tired for that…”

“You don’t need to do a thing. We’ll take care of you.” Niles cooed, their smile winning Gavin over. The RK900 leaned in and kissed his forehead, “Just relax...we’re only here to help you…”

The Detective grumbled at this, but let them do as they pleased. His eyes drifted shut and he got comfortable against Niles. The RK900 signalled to their predecessor, and Connor moved forward to begin stroking shapes over his stomach, watching his responses.

Gavin was unsure as to what they were planning, but didn’t feel like stopping it since he didn’t have to do anything. It honestly felt pretty nice…

Connor watched him before he set to slipping out of the robe and letting it pool around him in fuzzy waves. Afterwards he moved to sit closer to Gavin, moving his tracing up to his chest.

Niles watched while they began tracing their fingers along his jaw, humming softly to put him at ease. The Androids were so happy to see that the Detective was already beginning to relax under their touches.

It took some time, but Connor was the first to notice that Gavin was getting hard from just their touch. He signalled to Niles and they both disabled the skin off their hands, knowing that interfacing felt like subtle tingles.

Connor ignored his erection, instead going to tease him elsewhere. He circled his nipples without actually touching them, and watched the way Gavin began to grow flushed and pink here and there. It was a nice look on him.

Niles saw this and was amazed, as their partner had actually fallen asleep and this was unconscious responses. They moved closer and went to begin running his fingers along his ribs, watching Gavin sigh out as his back arched.

Connor’s fingers finally went to tease his nipples, and he upped the interfacing so that it felt like true vibrations against the sensitive nubs. Gavin’s body responded with unrestrained huffs and gasps as he began to squirm with him.

His eyes fluttered under their lids and he grasped at the bedding in his sleep, “N-Nines~”

Niles smiled before they leaned in and kissed him, wanting to make him feel better as he moved in and began stroking him off while Connor kept up his teasing. Doing this gave him mere minutes before they were both covered in the Detective’s come.

Connor only giggled after this, wiping his face, “Oh god...He really did need that…”

“I told you so.” Niles replied with a smirk as he pulled back from his partner.


	14. Who's A Good Boy?

Gavin woke up to the feeling of something wet on his foot. He groaned softly and went to look down at what was going on. He didn’t expect to see his Android practically making out with the arch of his foot.

“Wh-what the phck are you doing…?”

Niles looked up at him, making soft sounds before he went back to what he was doing. Gavin just rolled his eyes and laid down again, looking over to the nightstand. He saw that Niles left a couple wrappers from that candy Tina had given him, and cursed silently.

“Why did you eat the candy if you know that it gets you going like this?” Gavin asked, “I mean. I don’t mind being teased by you…”

“I wanted to treat you like the snack you are…”

“Aw, babe~You’re being so sweet…”

“It’s because I love you…” they murmured before climbing onto the bed, “God...You’re just so beautiful how you are.”

“Beautiful?” he scoffed, “I’m an asshole!”

“Sure...but you’re my asshole…” the RK900 purred before trailing their tongue over the arch of Gavin’s foot, “I love you so much.”

“But why…? I’m not good for you.”

“You’re the best for me…” they cooed while their free hand went to stroke his other foot, “I want to show you how much you mean to me…”

Gavin blushed, looking away from them, “Aw...don’t be that way…” he covered his face with a hand, “That does feel great though…”

“I know it does…” they cooed while getting closer, “I want you to feel good…”

“You always make me feel good though…”

The Android ended up climbing onto Gavin’s lap and turning back so they could go back to tending to the Detective’s feet. He didn't think that Niles would have had such a fascination with his feet 

He sat back in bed and just watched him in silence, wondering what else Niles was wanting to do with this. And he was surprised when they began to grind against him, “Gav~I wanna feel you…”

“Like how…?”

The Android moaned softly as he moved to begin thrusting against one of Gavin’s feet, “Just let me...do this…”

He made a face and let Niles do what he wanted, though he wasn’t really into it himself. Gavin just sat there getting covered in Niles’ lubricant as he got off on him.

“Are you going to be okay after this...I don’t want you to overdose on whatever is in that candy.” he questioned while reaching out to brush a hand over Niles’ head, feeling how hot he was, “You’re already very hot…”

“You’re making me hot…”

“You know what I mean.”

Niles made a mocking gesture with a hand, mouthing his words as he talked, and soon they began moving faster as they chased their climax. Their body began to heat up and puffs of steam escaped them.

Gavin was a bit worried and began trying to stop the Android before they suddenly came, painting their partner in their come. He sputtered at this and went to wipe his face, “Jesus christ...you’re like a firehose sometimes…”

The RK900 just mumbled something to him before they keeled over, falling into stasis after overheating like that.

Gavin sighed heavily and grabbed his phone, knowing that he needed to call someone about helping his partner.


	15. Cuck-a-doodle-do

Connor squeaked as he was picked up around the waist, and he looked back expecting Hank there, only to see Nines' staring down at him, "I need your assistance."

"Wh-what? Why?"

They didn't say anything as they carried Connor out to Gavin's car. The RK800 clung to the door, not wanting to be stuffed inside like luggage, "At least tell me what's going on!"

"Gavin wishes for me to become 'cucked' and told me to come collect you."

"Cucked? So he's going to fuck me while you watch?!"

Niles stopped moving to look it up, "Ah...Yes. That could be what is going to happen."

Connor sighed heavily before he spoke, "Yeah... I want to help with that. It could be quite fun."

"You're such a Deviant."

Connor only winked and smiled.

* * *

Gavin was looking between the Androids as he sat in bed, wondering how to start. Niles was lounging by the bed with their arms cuffed behind their back.

The RK900 grumbled softly, looking down at their erection. It seemed as though being restrained was one of their kinks. They were at full mast and raring to go.

Connor looked over, "Are you doing okay? I'll be sure to play with you once we're done here...Since I know that you are enjoying this."

Niles only groaned softly, looking away for a moment before their body felt hot. Connor was happy to be teasing his friends, and watched Niles squirm.

"Alright, Gav. What size you want these?" He gestured to his chest.

Gavin shrugged, "Eh, handfuls are fine, but I wanna have something to hold onto."

Connor hesitated before he let his hair grow out to his shoulders, "How's this?”

Gavin blushed as he reached out to brush his fingers through the silky waves, “When did you start being able to do this…?”

“I got a small modification recently...Just had to wait for the others to fully integrate.”

“You’re so crazy...Get over here.” he pulled Connor forward and kissed him, using his hair like a handle.

Connor blushed as he was shoved into the pillows and entered, knowing that Gavin was always quick and dirty with him. The Android didn’t mind this, and it led to pleasure for them both that didn’t have the same attachments as the Detective had with Niles.

The RK900 was staring them down while they overheated, panting softly as their arousal climbed. It shouldn’t have given him such a response, but here they were at the end of their ropes.

The sight of the RK800 being claimed by  _ their _ lover was enough to make Niles want to scream.

_ Crash! _

Chunks of their cuffs went flying in all directions as they stood, kicking the chair back behind them and stalking towards the bed.

Connor’s eyes went wide and he shied from Gavin, “H-hey...Nines. Whoa. It’s okay…”

Gavin turned around and was met with the steaming visage of his lover. The Detective only smiled as he draped his arms around Niles’ neck, “Shh...I got you baby…”

Niles just snarled in response before they shoved Gavin into the bed and pressed against him, “You’re  _ mine _ …!”

Connor looked frightened as he backed up, crawling off the bed while the RK900 began fucking Gavin without mercy. He heard Gavin gasp out, and saw that Niles was pulling him by the hair while they pounded into him.

He was red in the face and looked like he was enjoying it, but Connor didn’t know how long he can handle an Android in this frenzied state. They could easily tear something without even realizing it.

Niles just growled as he kept going, soon biting down on Gavin’s shoulder before he came. The Detective cried out in pain, though his face made him look like he was enjoying it. Afterwards he collapsed while they just dominated him.

“Good...good boy…” Gavin murmured while patting Niles’ cheek, “Now do him…” he pointed towards Connor.

The RK800 blanched when Niles set their gaze on him, and ended up scrambling away as they went after them.


	16. Tied Up

Muffled screams filled the air as Silas unlocked and opened the trunk, looking in at a bound and gagged Allen. His LED burned brightly as he grinned, “Good morning, Captain. Did you sleep well?”

He just glared while he struggled, and the Android soon pulled out the cloth in his mouth, “Fuck! Why are you like this?!”

“Oh please...You told me that you love risky sex..."

“Kidnapping me isn’t foreplay!”

Silas shushed him then, “That’s where you are wrong...It is the best kind of foreplay, my dear partner.”

Allen just sighed heavily, looking to him in exasperation, "What's your plan here? You're not gonna be cutting me up now?"

"Not at all. I am just wanting to pleasure myself on you."

"Seriously?" He scoffed, "You can just whack off elsewhere."

"You know I can't do that. You're my favorite plaything. I can't get off without you." Silas stated while lifting Allen out of the car by his thighs. He brushed a cold hand against his cheeks, “Today will just be for me...You aren’t going to be pleasured today.”

Allen just sighed heavily and looked up at him, “Fine...just make it quick.”

“Just for that you’ll be stuck like that for hours.” he teased, leading to Allen cursing. The RK800 soon went to begin rubbing against his rump, watching his response. He was just enjoying the feeling of warmth from him, and began to smirk as his partner grunted softly, “Are you enjoying yourself? Dirty boy…”

Allen just growled in response, hating the fact that he was tied up like some kind of meat, “You’re such an asshole…”

“Oh, I love hearing you squirm, my sweet beast.”

“Fuck off…”

Silas just growled in response before he circled his throat, watching him squirm even more, his body bucking back against the Android’s. He panted heavily and began to choke, “Si-Silas!”

He smirked as he loosened his grip, “I love hearing you say my name...Good boy…”

He just growled softly and began to be silent, wanting to annoy him for doing this. This led to the RK800 getting rough with him, slapping his ass any time he started moving too much.

This left bruises, but Silas knew that his partner was silently enjoying this. He just kept rolling his hips against Allen, not caring that he was getting lubricant all over him.

“You’re my good boy.”

Allen remained silent.

Silas just sighed as he continued, “Will you speak to me if I promise not to drug you anymore?”

“Yeah. It’s a bit of a dick move.”

The RK800 just grimaced, “I’ll show you a dick move…” he pulled away before he came, and shoved him back into the trunk, “You’re not getting anymore affection from me until you apologize.”

“Oh, you’re just being petty. I thought you  _ loooved _ being picked on.”

“Fuck, I love you…” he growled while petting his head, “I’ll just leave you back here until you learn.”

“Asshole.”


	17. Kinky Boots

Niles returned to the precinct after their day off with a newly modified uniform. They now wore thigh high boots that went well with their coat, and they looked more dominant than ever before.

Tina whistled at them when they came into the breakroom for Gavin's coffee. She smirked when they approached her table, "Good morning, hot shot. I love the new look."

Niles smirked, "I lost a dare to Gavin."

"What was the dare?"

Niles sighed, "He said that I would have to wear boots if I interfered with his fun with Connor."

"Did you have fun with them?"

"I fucked Connor enough that he needed to be repaired." they frowned, "Though I suspect that Connor really enjoyed it."

"Sure sounds like it." She said while petting Niles' shoulder, "I'd love to be split by a rod like that."

"Oh? Perhaps I can help you with that…" they murmured while caressing her cheek.

Tina grinned, "O-oh...Alright." she grabbed them by the coat, "Take me somewhere great to take me like the beast I've heard about."

They only smirked before allowing her to lead them away, “What are you planning now?”

“I’m going to worship you and your big kinky boots...and then you’re going to fuck me.”

“Worship? But I’m not a god…”

“It’s not a godly thing. I’m just going to show you like...how much I appreciate you.” she explained, earning another confused look from them.

“Oh my god...just let me have my fun.” she grumbled while taking Niles out to her cruiser and having them sit in the backseat. The officer smirked as she got on her knees and gave one of their boots a tentative lick.

This made Niles baulk, as they had never seen anyone ever come close to licking boots. Their eyes went wide and they began to try squirming back, not wanting Tina to get germs in her mouth. They weren’t into the humiliation of another in this sort of way, as it just didn’t get them going the way they liked. It felt different with Gavin. He was always so willing to do things with them.

“Tina~”

“I know big guy...just relax. I’ll have them clean before you know it.” she cooed before going back to licking their boots clean, “Just relax…”

The Android ended up just sitting there, looking away as they heard noises nearby, “Ah...Tina…?”

She didn’t respond and Niles found that Gavin was now standing at the end of the cruiser with his arms crossed, “Tina.”

Tina looked up at him and smiled, “Morning Gav. How’s it going?”

“You done with my tin can? We have a new case.”

Niles looked relieved when she backed up, and they were able to get up and get to Gavin. The Detective took them by the hand and led them back into the precinct.

“What is the new case?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “There isn’t one currently. I just knew you weren’t into whatever she was doing.”

“Oh. How?”

He showed Niles his phone, revealing that he had their vitals synced up to an app on his phone. The RK900 took a moment before drawing him into a hug, “That’s so sweet…”


	18. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Gym days always made Gavin cringe, as he was always outshined by Niles. The Android came for support even though they really didn't need to go.

Connor was sparring with Hank when they came in, and the RK800 was pinned under the Lieutenant. Their lighthearted banter and laughter filled the air.

Niles looked over as Gavin scoffed, seeing him setting his bag by a set of barbells, though he was going to the treadmill, "Do you not wish to spar?"

"Nah. You'd kick my ass."

Niles tilted their head, seeming mildly puzzled as they stepped onto the neighboring treadmill, "I don't believe that that is a part of sparring, and I would play fair."

Gavin scoffed again, "Nothing is fair going against a machine. You know that."

Niles rolled their eyes, "You won't know until you try."

He just let out a growl, "Let Tweedledee and Tweedledum get done and then we'll have a go. But you owe me if I win somehow."

"I will ask Fowler to allow us to have a weekend off together. He will believe me when I say you are getting burned out."

"Don't say that! I'll get suspended again!" He spat while slapping Niles' arm.

Niles just laughed, the sound putting their partner at ease.

"Win and I won't say anything." They teased, "Otherwise I will say things."

Gavin grimaced, looking back to see Connor walking off with Hank, "Fine~"

Niles stepped off, looking over at their partner before they took off their tank top, "Best two of three?"

Gavin punched their shoulder, "Best of one."

"Fine."

Niles looked over just before Gavin grabbed onto them, trying to knock them over. The Android responded by knocking him to the floor without issue. Thankfully there was a mat out to cushion his fall.

Gavin cursed and went around them again, managing a grapple as the Android held him off. Niles was deciding to take it easy on their partner for a change.

This led to several take downs on Gavin's end, and the Detective growing increasingly irritated as he got winded.

Niles saw that this irritation was wearing their partner down, and that look of determination crossed his face.

After that they were knocked off their feet with Gavin pinning them there. They could see the sweat beading on their partner's forehead then, and his shirt clinging to him after all that.

Fifteen minutes and Niles had lost. Their eyes went wide as Gavin leaned in a bit and gave that triumphantly smug smirk of his, "Guess I win…? Huh, tin can."

Niles glanced over Gavin's body before they arched their back up and stole a kiss, "I'd say I'm the real winner here…"

Gavin cursed and leaned in, resting their foreheads together while they had the silent moment together.


	19. Shotgun and Cuttles

Niles didn't understand why Gavin was acting like this. He'd come home from hanging with his friends with a strange  _ green _ scent clinging to him.

"Hey~Let's fuck~" Gavin cooed while hugging Niles from behind.

They looked back with a smile, "I don't really feel like taking advantage of you."

"It's not taking advantage... I have some stuff that will make you feel good~"

Niles only rolled their eyes as they were drawn back to the bedroom. They were shocked when Gavin lit up a thing resembling a cigarette, but was more  _ green _ .

"What are you—"

Niles was cut off when Gavin pressed close to them, kissing them and blowing smoke into their mouth.

The Android started coughing, looking to him, "Hey, what was that for?"

"You need to chill out." Gavin cooed while climbing into bed, "I want you~"

Niles just sighed softly and began to undress. Their x5692 was already glowing, the lights along the sides were synced with their LED, and pulsed between red and blue with their irritation.

Gavin seemed enthralled by the sight as his hands soon encircled Niles' biocomponent, feeling over the surface, "Whoa...Look at that~"

Niles was about to speak when he gave it a squeeze, causing the Android to shudder as they lowered themselves onto the bed, “Oh...I’ll let you do...whatever this is.”

Gavin just groaned in delight as he took them into his mouth, licking up their length, “Mm…”

The Android looked down at him with a gentle smile, “You’re such a cutie...I just love the way you’re doing that…”

Their partner just grunted in response before he took another drag from his cigarette, “Come here…”

Niles watched him before he leaned in and breathed the smoke into Niles’ mouth. They stifled soft coughs and covered their mouth, “Oh god...Wh-why are you-” they coughed more before more smoke was breathed into them.

The Android’s senses were growing hazy and they soon laid in bed with a dizzy smile, “Oh...mm…”

Gavin chuckled softly as he laid by them, just brushing a hand up their chest and circling the panel over their Thirium Pump Regulator, “You know...I really like how you glow…”

“Thanks…”

“You’re just my big cuttlefish…” he murmured while resting his head on his chest.

Niles laughed softly, “You’re so funny…”

Gavin lifted himself and went to brush his hands over his Android’s dick, “It’s like a cuttlefish...Can you make it patterned?”

“I...I don’t know…” they murmured before the lights began to blink and turn colors that weren’t part of the usual Android LEDs. It was almost like a rainbow and Gavin was utterly enthralled with it.

“Take it off.”

Niles looked over, “What? I don’t think you want me to do that.”

“It won’t break if you do it right.”

The RK900 rolled their eyes before they undid a few things before a hiss of air was heard. Their x5692 came off in Gavin's hands and he squealed.

"Of phck! Niles!"

"Shh... you're welcome...Just don't tear out the wiring...I can't reconnect it then."

Gavin took a moment before he gave Niles his cigarette and went to begin sucking on the biocomponent. It was still warm from the residual Thirium, "Mm~You're so sweet…"

Niles rolled over to watch Gavin deepthroat their dick, and the lights continued to go through their colors.

They shined through his throat, and he pressed it as far as it would go. He gagged a bit, but moved through it. Gavin was in heaven and pulled it out, coughing wetly as lubricant spanned the space between him and the end of it in strands, "Damn...you can choke me even when you're not using it."

Niles laughed.


	20. Vanilla Sunday

Sunday was Connor’s day off without Hank being in the house. He felt as though things would only get better if he made himself more comfortable with his body.

The Android just laid in bed propped up against a pile of pillows. He sighed softly while he moved to begin undressing, knowing that he had to do this before he didn’t have the chance.

His body was soft and warm when he felt over his bare chest, and he looked so flustered from just feeling his own skin, “This is so simple...Why am I so scared…?”

Connor grabbed the box he’d bought just weeks before and opened it. Inside lay a slick black fleshlight with a soft green interior. He probed it with a finger, shivering at the soft texture all over the inside.

“Well...here goes…” Connor murmured before he went to begin collecting his lubricant.

He nearly screamed when his phone began ringing, and he went to answer it, “H-hello?”

‘ _ Good evening Connor. How are you doing? _ ’

“Good? What are you calling for?”

The Android chuckled, ‘ _ We both know that you’re having issues getting off without help. I’m here to help you. _ ’

Connor blushed, looking down as he slid his x5775 into the fleshlight, feeling how warm and slick it was already. He stifled a soft sound, “I...I bought a fleshlight. So I can take care of myself. Thank you.”

‘ _ I see...I’ll talk to you later. _ ’

He set his phone aside after he hung up, and went to begin thrusting into his toy. It felt nice, though the Android didn’t know much about how to go about this.

He ended up calling Niles back, as they had more experience with these things.

‘ _ Yes Connor? _ ’

“Talk me through this.”

He heard them sigh before they let out a soft moan into Connor’s ear, ‘ _ Why don’t I get you all nice and flustered…? _ ’ their voice was deep and husky in the RK800’s ear, and it did wonders to his loins.

“O-okay…”

‘ _ Seems that you’re quite easy to please...How about we get you going… _ ’

Connor began moving against his toy, feeling every ridge and amazing vibration from the toy’s walls. It felt like he was being sucked off by something magical.

He moaned helplessly while Niles husked sweet words into his ear, and he soon came enough that come came oozing out the end of it. The Android just laid there afterwards, just lazily moving the toy on him, “Ooh...Your voice is amazing...Thank you…”

‘ _ You’re welcome...My sweet boy… _

Connor smiled gently before he let them hang up. The Android got up and went to clean his toy in the bathroom sink, only to be stopped by Hank in the hall.

“When did you get home?”

“I’ve been home the whole time...Are you okay?”

Connor quickly hid his toy, “Uh...yeah...I...I just didn’t think that you would be home so early.

The Lieutenant gave a warm smile as he went to ruffle his hair, “You’re okay Con. I know that you have your needs. Just be safe, okay?”

“Of course.”

Hank smiled before going to his room and shutting the door, allowing Connor to do what he needed.


	21. Need Less Edge on That

Connor squirmed as he was held down by Niles. His eyes were wide and he had a red LED the whole time Gavin connected the toys to him. He felt a vibrator being inserted into him while another was secured to his x5775.

A pair were secured to his nipples and he practically cried out once the RK900 released him. He tried pulling everything off when he realized that he was cuffed to the bed.

“G-Gavin? Nines? Why am I cuffed?”

“You need to release.” they husked to Connor, earning a needy whimper from him, “But we’re going to keep you on the edge until you’re willing to do anything.”

“Damn it…”

Connor looked away from them with a soft sigh, as he didn’t know if he was truly ready for something like this. The Android stifled a surprised noise as vibrations began to pass through them.

“That’s quite a good look for you, all blue and flustered.” Gavin cooed while brushing a hand up his chest, “Maybe we’ll keep him up like this for awhile.”

“Maybe we shall…” Niles purred before they leaned in and began kissing Connor.

This stifled him, but he was so aroused that he couldn’t stop from moaning out helplessly. His hips bucked and he began to squirm, “Y-you’re so good…” Connor muttered when they pulled back.

Niles smiled gently and brushed a hand through their predecessor’s hair, “What a cutie…” they murmured while looking over to Gavin, “Go to level two.”

“Level t-two?” Connor cried out in delight once the level of vibrations filled him. His body began to feel tender, and he was growing needy.

Gavin chuckled softly as he watched him, and he couldn't help but imagine what all this must feel like.

Connor was moments from coming when the vibrations suddenly cut out all together. He relaxed where he lay and worked on controlling his breathing.

Gavin smirked before he turned everything back on, causing Connor to cry out again.

"Good boy…you're doing so good…" Niles whispered to him. They looked to Gavin and gave him the signal.

He cranked it up to level 3 and Connor began to cry out again, tears stinging his eyes.

Gavin watched him shake and cut off the vibrations right before he came, making him cry out in frustration.

"Let me come already!"

Niles smirked before they rubbed their x5692 against his cheek, "Make me come and I'll let you come."

Connor didn't respond before he began eagerly sucking him off, grunting and moaning around his length.

Minutes passed while Niles thrusted against his predecessor, and Gavin took joy in teasing Connor with waves of vibrations.

Niles watched their lover and smiled as they turned the vibrations to their highest setting. Connor ended up biting Niles and they cried out as they came.

Connor came as well, letting out load after load of come onto Gavin's chest. He swallowed around Niles, milking him of his come.

"Damn tin can, I didn't think he had it in him." Gavin gasped, "Phck. He's still coming."

"I know he is...Just keep milking him."

Gavin only chuckled before he leaned down and went to begin sucking him off, feeling Connor's vibrations as his throat was painted with his come.


	22. Mind Fuck

Connor was restless from a long day at work, but he and Niles were both told to cover the overnight shift at the precinct. It wasn't what Connor wanted to do, but he couldn't exactly fight it.

Niles rested at his desk in silence, just doing his paperwork so he could get out of there.

Connor smirked as he watched them work, soon beginning to open their cybernetic connection. He wanted to get back at them for being such a tease.

The RK900 looked over once the connection was set, and their gaze trailed over to Connor. The RK800 was working in silence, acting like he had nothing to do with this.

They rolled their eyes before getting back to work. This wasn’t the time to be goofing off. The faster things were done, the faster they got out of there.

Connor obviously had a different idea, as he began to tease their senses, watching them squirm at their desk. The Android soon leaned down, groaning softly as they became aroused against their will.

This was better than Connor could have ever imagined, as he wasn’t sure just how much he could do. He had to run with it now.

Niles moaned out as their mind was filled with perverted thoughts, and they ended up having to take out their x5692 under the desk. It was too far to go to the bathroom, and no one was there but the two Androids.

They shuddered as they began stroking themselves, leaning back in their chair. The Android was in a daze, groaning softly while the thoughts flooded their mind.

Connor was now watching what he had done, and was amazed by this. The other Android was obviously out of it, as their eyes were dark as if they were in stasis, but they were still moving.

The noises that filled the air made the RK800 feel hot and bothered, but he had to keep it together if he was to keep Niles going. Thoughts of being fucked for hours on end filled the RK900’s head, and blue tinged analytical fluid began to drip from their mouth as their analysis protocols hopped into overdrive.

They shivered before they came, groaning deeply as they painted the underside of their desk in cum.

Connor smiled once he saw this, and smirked as they began to move, “Did you have a good time…?”

“Wha…?” Niles got up, looking to themself before they grimaced, “Geez...Why did you do that to me…?”

Connor only shrugged, “I thought that you needed it. Stress if lethal after all.”


	23. Constrictive

Allen grinned as he watched Silas struggle, and grinned as he watched him. The Android was gagged with cloth while the Captain tightened a corset on him. He watched the way the RK800 moved, and made sure that the corset was not too tight on him.

A matching collar was already on him, with a thick leash keeping him secured to the metal bed frame. Silas wasn’t going anywhere until Allen said he could leave.

The Android just growled behind his gag, looking incredibly pissed by the whole situation. He squirmed enough that he was able to get his gag off, cursing loudly as he continued struggling, “Get this off me!”

“Not this time. You are going to be my pet tonight.” Allen cooed while caressing his cheek, “Now shut it before I make you wear that tail plug again.”

Silas grimaced and looked away, blushing vibrantly. He wasn’t the person to mess with like this, but couldn’t think of any way to get back at Allen at the moment.

Allen turned his face so that he would look up at him, “Don’t pout, my sweet Silas...You know that I am a kind master…”

“You are not my master…”

He leaned in and kissed him roughly, “Oh? I will be…”

Silas tried biting him before he pulled away, cursing roundly at everything. He was becoming enraged, and it could be seen in his fiery glare and burning red LED.

Allen moved away and went to grab something from a nearby drawer, and came back carrying a pair of what appeared to be gloves. This made the Android freeze, but they were soon placed on his hands.

They were lacy and silky against his skin, but he wanted them off. However, the padded cuffs that went over his wrists kept him from being able to do that.

The RK800 was drawn to his feet by the Captain before being led out into the living room of his apartment. He grimaced upon seeing several of their coworkers there, and the Android was sat down on the ottoman in the middle of the room to be viewed like a piece of meat.

The five men sitting around him made Silas feel uncomfortable, as he only ever wanted to play with Allen. This menagerie of males made him feel as though he were about to be eaten alive by hyenas.

Silas turned to look back at his partner, only to see him getting undressed, “What is the meaning of this…?”

“My men wanted to see how good of a fuck you are…” Allen responded while coming over to caress his cheeks, “But don’t worry...I’m your master tonight. And good boys get to be fucked by their master…”

“Right…” he muttered while shifting to spread his legs for him, “Let’s just get this over with…”

Allen grinned before he moved to begin kissing him, hooking his fingers under his collar to keep him close, “Good boy...Your master is going to reward you for that…”

“Fuck you…”

He chuckled before shoving the Android back onto the ottoman and parting his thighs with his knee, “Actually...I should be saying that…”

Silas gasped out a moan when he was thrust into, given no time to adjust before Allen began to pound into him. The Captain kept a hold on his collar, choking him slightly as he showed him no mercy.

He couldn’t be happier. The RK800 would never admit that he enjoyed being used like this, but it was obvious to Allen that he could be submissive if he wanted to.

Allen turned him onto his stomach, grabbing him by his hips to slam into him again. It felt even better at this angle, and the Captain preferred any position that kept him out of biting range of his partner.

The once simulated moans that he’d thought were put on began to fill the air as Silas grew close, his chest heaving as he was pressed into the ottoman. The Android felt tight in the corset, but he found it added to his lustful arousal. Everything did nowadays…

He came with a cry, clenching around Allen and milking him until he also came. It was a great feeling, and soon the Captain was leaning against him as he came. His hand came to brush through Silas’ hair as he finally pulled out, leaving him empty.

The men watched them in silence, but one that the Android couldn’t name spoke up, “Can I have a go?”

Allen chuckled, “Nah. Go find your own ‘droid.”


	24. Rutting Season

News of a new virus that spread among Androids like wildfire was shown on the news. Connor was currently cooped up in his room feeling as though snakes were twisting in his insides. He was hot and bothered and his breasts were swollen to their max size.

Hank wanted to help him out, but the Android locked his door to him, having too much respect for the Lieutenant to take advantage of him. However, it wasn’t like he was left alone.

Hank kept a close ear on the room Connor had been given when he came to live with him. He felt bad for the kid, as the sounds that came through the doors sounded like he was in pain. He wasn’t allowed to step through the door, so he ended up calling Gavin.

‘ _ Nng...What? _ ’ Gavin answered with a groan, sounding like he was just waking up.

“Does Niles have the virus?”

‘ _ Yeah? He’s been humping the couch for the past couple hours...Why? _ ’

Hank glanced to Connor’s room before he spoke, “I know this is a bit much to ask...but do you think you could bring Niles over? Connor’s got it bad and he won’t even let me see him.”

Gavin sucked his teeth as he thought about it, before he spoke, ‘ _ Fine...Just don’t bitch at me when you gotta clean up Android spunk. _ ’

“Honestly I don’t care what I have to do at this point. Connor’s suffering and I can’t think of any other way to help him.” he admitted shamefully, “The kid sounds like a dog in heat.”

‘ _ That’s what the virus does...so I’m not surprised. Just be glad that Connor doesn’t have a dick. Niles tried coming after me literally the moment they caught the virus. _ ’

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to think about the situation that much, “Right. I...I’ll see you soon?”

‘ _ Yeah...See you in like...thirty minutes? _ ’

“Good enough.”

* * *

Connor was panting heavily as he laid curled up in bed. He was overheated and dark blue in the face while a powerful musk filled the air. It was something that humans couldn’t smell, but the virus was causing all Androids affected to release their own scent that attracts others.

A stronger scent filled the air and Connor nearly keened out, his back arching as he presented his slick cunt to the world. The Android needed someone to fuck him soon, or he’d lose his mind.

The door nudged open and Hank peeked in, “Hey Con…? How are you holdin’ up?”

“H-Hank...I...I need help…” he gasped out, his breathless tones and trembling making it seem like he was malfunctioning.

The Lieutenant cursed softly, “Hey...I brought Niles over...Is he allowed in?”

Connor only groaned in response, but he flapped a hand as a signal to bring him.

Gavin only sighed softly as he led Niles in, they refused to dress and were dark blue in areas and breathing steam as they overheated. The RK900 began sniffing the air and let out a metallic noise as they clambered onto the bed.

He stepped back, shocked by the sight of the base of his partner’s x5692 beginning to swell just a bit, the lights at the base taking on a white appearance while the rest remained a pulsing red.

Connor barely noticed them at first, but the scent that filled his nostrils made him cry out in need, “Shit!”

The RK900 forced their tongue into his mouth when he cried out, kissing roughly while they rutted against his thigh. Muffled groans began to fill the air, and Connor soon nudged them back, “W-wait...take me…Please…”

They watched the way their predecessor shuddered under them before an idea came to mind. Niles gave him a hungry look before suddenly biting down on one of his breasts. As expected, a rich, Thirium-like substance not unlike their harmless cum filled his mouth. It was thick and sweet and the RK900 was soon feeding from him.

Connor moaned helplessly, his back arching as he began grinding against Niles’ length, “Pl-please...I need you...inside…”

A few minutes passed before he was stuffed, crying out as his vagina was stretched to its limits by Niles. He could have sworn that he wasn’t this large before, as he’s taken him with ease before.

Niles growled softly before they thrust into him, an audible  _ pop _ being heard before they found themselves hooked into the other.

Connor screamed, his hands pulling at their hair as they began moving against them, “Yes! That’s it!” he bared his neck as another needy cry filled the air.

The Androids may have been hooked together now, but Niles could still move a bit, giving them just enough room to be able to begin pounding into him. The lustful cacophony that followed was intense, but Niles was able to stifle their predecessor with kisses.

Connor was having the time of their life, and was crying out in delight with every movement. They were clenched tight around the RK900’s dick, just hungering for everything they could give.

Their love lasted for hours, rattling the bed against the wall until there were dents as the Androids just shared in their passion.

It only began to slow towards nightfall, when they were both physically exhausted and needed time to rest. Connor was calmer now, his legs draped around Niles’ back as they laid against him. The RK800 was full of cum, and his almost gravid stomach showed this.

Niles rested their head on Connor’s shoulder, groaning softly as he began to drop into stasis...


	25. Slime Time

The Aftermath of the virus outbreak was intense, with many Androids being on leave until they were cleared by various appointed technician facilities. Connor was currently running a hot shower for himself, as he felt that he deserved it.

He stepped under the hot water and sighed softly, utterly delighted by the heat. It was refreshing, and things couldn’t get much better than this.

However, Connor was unaware that he had let something into the room as the dirty laundry hamper began to move. A translucent goo began to ooze out in a pair of lightly colored tendrils.

Slimy hands followed after, and the face and upper body of a young woman began to ooze out. She appeared to be some sort of giant slug, but more humanoid. Her body was translucent in areas and tendrils extended here and there, feeling about the room.

The Android was oblivious to this even as she slid the shower curtain aside and oozed her way inside. The woman shifted closer, her cool hands brushing over his sides.

Connor squeaked and turned around, looking down at her in shock. She looked up at him with a coy smile while her hands went to hold his. He gave her a friendly smile, feeling that she wasn’t a threat to him, “Are you alright…?”

She moved closer, her chest pressing against and engulfing Connor’s. It was cool and silky, feeling not unlike the slugs he had moved from Hank’s yard because Sumo would eat them.

The Android smiled sweetly as he reached out to pet her head, “You’re so adorable…”

Her slime was getting all over him, causing his skin to begin tingling. It was actually quite nice feeling he was quickly becoming flustered.

The slug woman took notice of this and began rubbing against him, only spreading her ooze. Connor stifled a soft moan, his eyes fluttering shut as she kept moving.

She smiled sweetly, moving closer to him. The Android wasn’t fighting her, so she felt that she could continue with her next activity. Several sharp tendrils began to extend from her, feeling along Connor’s stomach.

He looked down at her before he spoke, “Let me get comfortable...then you can do that…” he murmured before moving to sit on the edge of the tub, “There we go…” Connor spread his legs to her, spreading himself to her.

The woman looked him over before she moved to sink her tendrils into him. Connor grunted softly, spreading his thighs further as she stretched him considerably, “O-oh…”

The woman giggled as she moved to begin kissing him, filling his mouth with a honey-like substance. This made his mind hazier, and he stopped moving as much.

Connor lulled back and let her take control of the situation, and she began to fill him with her eggs.

It was a long process, but Connor was in a state of continual bliss, he didn't fight it.

The slug soon drew him close, kissing him again while she continued stuffing him with her eggs.

His LED was burning white and he was drooling a bit, moaning in delight. The eggs were filling him, and he was enjoying this.

The door behind him opened and there was an audible curse before Gavin backed back into the hallway again. It turned out that he was still there after Niles fell asleep on the couch.

Connor smiled sweetly, not caring that he'd been caught as the slug woman finished up and began to ooze away. He laid there in the tub, holding his swollen stomach as the pleasure melted away.


	26. Wholesome

Today was a day just for Sumo. Connor wanted to make it special for his little old man. The Android knew that the Saint Bernard enjoyed going to the park, though Hank would not be joining them that day.

He walked with the old dog, taking it slow for him while he carried a bag of treats and a couple toys.

Sumo huffed out a sigh as he took his place by the bench overlooking the water. He rested his head on his paws, looking sleepy.

Connor sat by him with a smile, reaching down with a treat to give him. A soft boof escaped him before he went to take the treat.

The Android relaxed while Sumo ate, enjoying the peaceful afternoon. He lounged back against the bench while a hand buried itself in his fur, “You’re a good boy. Hank has always said that.”

He found himself smiling, a soft rumble beginning to fill him as his body responded to his happiness. Sumo leaned into his scratches, his tail wagging as a soft huff escaped him.

Connor let his hand rest on the dog’s head, sighing again as he relaxed where he sat. The first night he came here came to mind, and his smile briefly faded as he looked back.

This park was special to Hank. The Android knew this without asking him.

This park was where he must have taken Cole beforeー

Connor’s head snapped up when he heard footsteps. His LED flashed yellow before he saw Hank coming over, “Lieutenant? I thought you didn’t want to come with us.”

He sank down by Connor with a heavy sigh, “I know what I said, but I wouldn’t just let you two come out here alone.”

“I’m glad you came.” he told him with a soft smile.

“Right. How’s Sumo holding up?”

Connor looked down at him, seeing that he was looking up at them. The Saint Bernard looked happy then, his tongue hanging out as he panted, “I’ve taken it easy on him. We’re just getting some fresh air.”

“Oh.”

He looked over with a gentle smile, “How are you?”

“I’m doing better. Things seem to be calming down after everything that’s happened.”

Connor nodded, shifting closer to Hank, “I feel the same way.”

He caught a glimpse of the older man’s smile, and it made the Android feel a flutter in his chest like never before. It was a small expression from Hank, but it always brightened the world to him.

Connor smiled gently as he reached out to rest a hand on his arm, bringing Hank’s attention to him, “Hm?”

“Thank you…”

“What?”

“You saved me.”

Hank was about to respond when his expression showed realization. The Lieutenant just chuckled before he threw an arm around the Android’s shoulder and drew him into a sitting hug, “We saved each other, son.”


End file.
